AHS: Senior Year
by Meg Rider
Summary: The sequel to Andalasia High School. Please read the original first.
1. Chapter 1

Jasmine got to school early on the first day of senior year. She hadn't planned it, but she barely slept the night before. She had spent almost the entire summer with Aladdin and it had felt like it would never end. But it did and now she was about to start a new school year without her boyfriend. On top of that, today was Aladdin's first day as well and he was about to start a new school year with his ex-girlfriend.

Jasmine couldn't help groaning as she made her way to her new locker. She worked the combination and instantly began hanging photographs of her and Aladdin on the inside of the door.

"You have a boyfriend? Damn. I guess that means I can't ask you out for Friday night."

Jasmine froze and slowly turned around. Her heart leapt to her throat and she thought might faint when she saw Aladdin standing in front of her. He gave her a crooked smile. She laughed in excitement and threw her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"My dad was promoted to head manager of the company's branch out here so we had to move back," Aladdin replied, not letting go of her.

"So, you're gonna be here for senior year?"

"I'm gonna be here for senior year."

_XXX_

There weren't a lot of students at school when Aurora and Phillip arrived; mostly freshmen hoping to learn the layout of the school before their classes started. Aurora remembered being a freshman and getting lost in the hallways with Belle trying to find their first period classes. She was glad that time in her life was over. Though, she was a little sad that high school itself was almost over and after graduation she wouldn't be seeing most of her classmates again.

"Hey, babe; I have to get ready for the freshman assembly," Phillip said. Since Phillip was the senior class president, he volunteered to talk to the incoming freshmen about what to expect at AHS in the next four years.

Aurora nodded and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later."

She watched Phillip walk away and she suddenly felt a small sense of relief. She had spent practically every minute with him this summer and this was really the first time she had any space from him. As much as she hated to admit it, she was starting to feel crowded by Phillip.

_XXX_

"I have so many college essays to work on, it's not even funny," Tiana muttered, slumping against the locker next to Belle's.

Belle and Jane exchanged looks. "The first day of school has barely even started, yet," Jane pointed out. "Why are you already stressing over college essays?"

"Why are you _not_?" Tiana retorted.

Jane shook her head. "It's senior year. We have to have fun, Tia. We can't work the whole time."

Tiana stared at her as if she had just sprouted horns and a pointed tail. She then glanced at Belle. "Back me up here, Belle."

Belle closed her locker. "Sorry, Tiana. I'm actually with Jane on this one. It's our last year of high school. Our last year of no real responsibilities and being able to enjoy being young and carefree."

"Carefree…" Tiana repeated slowly, as if she didn't understand the meaning of the word; and Belle suspected she probably didn't. "High school is about preparing you for college; it's not about being carefree and having fun."

"We can do both," Jane said. "And I plan to."

Belle nodded in agreement. "Me too."

_XXX_

Rapunzel strutted down the hallway in her cheerleading uniform with Charlotte. Despite not making head cheerleader like she had wanted, Rapunzel was still excited to be on the squad. The head cheerleader last year, Helga Sinclair, had kicked her off the squad; but then Rapunzel's good friend, Charlotte, had been made head cheerleader and invited Rapunzel back. It felt good to be back in the uniform.

It felt so good, she couldn't help shouting out, "Go Dragons!"

A couple of nearby students echoed her cheer and she smiled brightly at them. As they turned the corner, Rapunzel spotted Flynn at his locker. She faced Charlotte. "I'm gonna meet up with Flynn. I'll catch you later."

Charlotte nodded. "All right. Oh, and Rapunzel; your hair looks great."

Rapunzel ran her hand over her hair. It had grown out a few inches over the summer and she was letting her blonde hair grow back out over the brown dye. She thought the over-running roots looked tacky, but evidently the look was called "ombre" and was currently trendy, so she didn't bother to try and hide it.

She ran down the hall to Flynn. "Hi, boyfriend!" she greeted.

Flynn smiled lazily at her. His hair was messy and Rapunzel could tell he overslept; despite her morning texts to wake him. "Hey," he muttered.

"Happy first day of school!"

Flynn groaned. "Don't remind me."

_XXX_

This year, Meg's locker was right next to John Smith's. John hung out with her before first period as she hung up photos of hers and Vanessa's band at different gigs over the summer in her locker. Since both Thomas and Pocahontas were gone all summer, Meg and John found themselves hanging out a lot over the summer. Meg couldn't remember exactly how it happened; it just kinda did. She didn't mind, though. She found herself actually enjoying his company.

Meg was just finishing hanging up the last photo when Thomas approached them. He was obviously coming to see John, but Meg's heart did a little flutter at the sight of him anyway. She hadn't seen him since the last day of school.

"Hi, Thomas," Meg greeted as if he hadn't broken he heart and she hadn't been pining over him all summer like some naive school girl.

"Morning," he replied quietly.

After a few awkward moments, Meg cleared her throat. "I should get going." She closed her locker and walked away without looking back.

_XXX_

Esmeralda catwalked down the hallway, showing off her new, expensive clothes and taking in all the attention she was getting. The summer had been real good to Esmeralda. After shooting the music videos in New York, she had gotten hired to do some modeling for A&F, shot some commercials and starred in various other music videos back in LA. She now had more money than she knew what to do with and had even become a celebrity.

Yes, the summer had been real good to her.

As she walked down the hallway, Esmeralda heard people whispering about her and a couple students even pulled out their cellphones and took pictures of her. Though, some girls glared at her as freshmen boys oogled her. Esmeralda smiled flirtatiously at everyone.

However, as she neared the senior hallway, everyone suddenly got really quiet and all eyes diverted to something behind Esmeralda. Esmeralda slowly turned to see Ariel had just arrived. Esmeralda couldn't help staring, too.

_XXX_

Ariel was very aware of all the eyes on her and she kept her own eyes on the floor as she walked. She clutched her binder tightly against her chest, using it as a type of shield; though she knew it offered no real protection.

"That's the one I was telling you about," a girl whispered to her friend as Ariel approached.

"Eric's girlfriend?" the girl's friend asked.

"_Ex_-girlfriend," the first girl corrected.

Her friend snorted. "I don't blame him for breaking up with her after what she did."

Ariel felt hot tears sting the corners of her eyes and she did everything she could to fight them back. She turned down the hallway and the silent judgment from her classmates was deafening. Everyone stared at her as she walked passed, but no one whispered like the other students had done.

They didn't have to. The bold, black word painted on her locker spoke louder than they ever could: _Murderer._


	2. Chapter 2

**Jumpin' Jellyfish! 15 reviews for my first chapter! Thank you all sooooooo much! Here's another chapter for you:**

* * *

The first day back at school sucked. Like, really sucked. Jasmine was convinced that having Aladdin back would make this school year perfect. She was so very wrong. What Aladdin failed to mention was that not only was his father sent back to work at the local branch, but so was Sadira's father. Yup… Sadira was attending Andalasia High now. Not only that, she also had almost every class with Aladdin and two classes with Jasmine. And, Aladdin being the thoughtful son of a bitch that he is, he invited Sadira to sit with them at lunch since she didn't know anybody.

Jasmine just couldn't get rid of her. The worst part, though, was that Aladdin didn't tell her. Imagine Jasmine's complete shock and dismay when she walked into PE and saw Sadira. In that one moment, she had silently called Aladdin every single curse she could think of.

Now it was the end of the day and she was avoiding him. She was angry; she didn't want to be angry with Aladdin, but she couldn't help it. Would it have killed him to give her a little head's up? '_Hey, babe; you know my ex-girlfriend whom you were unhappy about me going to school with? Well, guess what; I brought her back with me! Isn't that great?! Now we can all have lunch together and hang out and be best friends!_'

Jasmine slammed her locker shut and came face to face with Esmeralda.

"Hey, girl!" Esmeralda greeted.

Jasmine smiled brightly at her best friend and pretended to be some starstruck fan. "Oh my god! It's _the _Esmeralda! Can I have your autograph?"

Esmeralda laughed. "You're insane."

Jasmine shrugged. "You're a celebrity and I get to say I was your best friend back when you were nobody."

Esmeralda playfully shoved her. "You're a celebrity, too."

"Not during the school year," Jasmine reminded her. "My dad doesn't allow it."

Esmeralda sighed. "My parents love it. They're totally basking in my fame and loving the attention."

"Just be careful, Es. A lot of people are gonna try to use you."

Esmeralda flipped her black hair over her shoulder. "I know. And I totally plan on using some of those people as well. Do you know how easy it will be for me to get some nerd to do my homework?"

"Esmeralda, that's using your powers for evil."

Esmeralda shrugged. "It's called being efficient. Use what you've got to get ahead." She pulled her sunglasses out of her bag and put them on. "Oh, look! There's Phoebus. I'll catch you later, Jaz."

Jasmine sighed. What happened this summer? How did everything get out of control? First Sadira coming here and now Esmeralda's new behavior… it's like Jasmine was somehow transported into an alternate universe.

And, of course, there's whole thing with everyone calling Ariel a murderer. That made less sense than anything. Jasmine didn't really know Ariel, but she knew of her and she knew Ariel was the most friendly and bubbly person at the school. Sometimes shy and quiet, but not in a creepy way; in an innocent child kind of way. So, what the hell happened over the summer?

_XXX_

"Camelot has always been Andalasia's rival," Phillip informed Aurora.

Aurora nodded. That was an obvious statement. Everyone knew that. It annoyed Aurora that Phillip felt the need to keep telling her the obvious. She half expected him to say, 'Aurora, your hair is blonde.'

She didn't know why Phillip was irritating her so much lately. But since they got back from her mom's last week, it seemed like everything about him was getting on her nerves. Clearly, spending that much time with him had gotten to her. She wanted to bring up the suggestion that maybe they spend a couple days away from each other to recharge, but Phillip was always so excited to see her, that she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Anyway," Phillip continued. "As the senior class president, I want to change that."

Aurora glanced over at him. He was concentrating on driving, but tapping his fingers in the way he usually did when thinking about something important.

"You want to change what?" she asked.

"Being rivals with Camelot. I don't see why we can't be civil towards each other."

"We are civil," Aurora pointed out. "It's not like anybody is TPing the school or stealing mascots or anything."

Phillip shook his head. "That may be so, but it's still completely unheard of for a Dragon and a Knight to be friends."

"That's because Knights slay Dragons," Aurora muttered, remembering a cheer the Camelot cheerleaders often used at games.

"So, this year I'd like to engage with their senior class president and maybe try to organize some sort of event to bring the two schools together."

Aurora reached over and took his hand. "It's admirable that you're trying to do this, but just keep in mind that they may not want to do that."

"I know that. But, I still want to give it a try. What could it really hurt?"

"Nothing, I guess." Aurora sighed. "But, don't be surprised if some people from AHS turn on you for this. A lot of people like the rivalry; it's fun. Every school has to have one; it makes things interesting."

"But, it shouldn't mean that we can't be friends with the kids at that school. We live in two different school districts; it's not like we're the Greeks and the Trojans."

"Or the Capulets and Montagues," Aurora added.

Phillip smiled at her. "Exactly. We can rival each other in sports, but still get along."

It was brave of Phillip to attempt this. This could kill his reputation and maybe even cause a mutiny that would result in him losing his position as president. But, if it was important to him, then she would support him. She could be the Helen to his Paris. Why not? It was their senior year; they _should_ branch out and do new things; make new friends.


End file.
